Middle Ground
by midnightcrescent98
Summary: One day, Tyki turns Allen to a Noah and introduces him to the middle ground. Where people gathers who wants to stop the foolish Holy War. What will happen?  yeah, I suck at summaries  Please R&R! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**ANOTHER PLOT BUNNY HAS BEEN SET LOOSE! This idea was keeping me up for several nights! So, I decided to post it! This is my second DGM fanfic. My other fanfic, "moonlight bathed in blood" that is a DGM vampire fic, the 2****nd**** chapter will be edited. The chapter has a lot of errors since I was trying to update fast. Also, I want to remind those who will read this ,that, If there are any awkwardness here in this story. Please forgive me; I'm trying to experience the 2****nd**** POV or the normal POV. I'm more used on 1****st**** POV writing, though. If I can't do it then I'll just go with the 1****st**** POV. Enough with my useless ramblings… On with the story!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Why don't you join my side?" The Portuguese Noah asked the white-haired boy.

"What? Join whose side?" The boy asked as he tried to wriggle away from the Noahs grip.

(**A/N: BAAH! Screw it! I can't do it! Please ignore the section above because the true one is below. I swear! I can't do it!)**

**~Allen's POV~**

'Shit!' I thought as Tyki pinned me against the wall. I growled angrily at him as he smirked

"Join me boy… Join my side." He said, he leaned closer to my neck and nipped on it.

"S-stop!" I gasped; he withdrew with a evil smirk in his face "What side are you talking about?"

"My side…" he replied

"What?" what side is he talking about? The Earl's side?

Tyki let go of me, and pulled out a syringe from his coat, filled with gray liquid. I tried to run away but he quickly grabbed my arm and injected the syringe in my neck. I yelped, I could feel it enter and flow inside my veins around my body. My body went numb for a moment, but it faded away, only to be replaced by pain. My left arm was on fire. Tyki released my arm and I fell on the hard ground. I don't have any energy to stand up, the pain grew intense and I blacked out. Well, not entirely. My body was but not my mind. I'm still aware that someone was carrying me bridal style.

What's happening to me anyway? What's with the liquid Tyki injected to me?

"Shounen, I know you can hear me. Let your mind drift off and sleep. The next time you wake up, you will not feel the pain."

I cannot do anything, so I did what he said. I feel sleep taking over.

When I opened my eyes, I was chained on a white chair. A person was standing in front of me that looked like Tyki.

"Neah…" I whispered

Neah smiled "Good to see you again, Allen." I just stared at him

"Probably, you are wondering what's happening to your body, Am I right?"

I nodded "Do you know what Tyki has injected to me?"

"Dark Matter" He looked up "With a little mix of his blood."

"With a mix of his blood…?"

"Yes, you see… He is trying to make you the 15th Noah."

"What?" I asked incredulously "15th? Why?"

"Tyki and I have plans, boy." He replied that moment a door appeared on his back. "See you later!"

He waved and exited through the door, leaving me alone. I sighed, looks like I will be stuck here forever. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

When I opened them again, I was not in chained but I was lying down on a bed. I sat up despite my body's protest. I could still feel a dull ache. Also, l feel dizzy, I lifted my hand to my head only to find it bandaged. What captured my attention were my arms, instead of pale color it was a tanned color. The skin color of a Noah! I gasped

"I don't think you should sit up yet, shounen." I recognize the voice quickly; I turned my head on the side and saw Tyki sitting on a chair just beside the bedpost.

He just smirked "Then again, the transformation just ended."

"Transformation?" I said, my voice hoarse like I've been asleep for a week

Tyki stood up "Can you stand?" he offered his hand. My body said, not to take his hand but there is somewhere in me saying 'take it! It's safe.'

Since, I still feel a little dizzy and that I have no choice, I took it. He pulled me up, my legs feels like jelly but I can still walk with Tyki's hand supporting me up.

"Tyki, tell me. What happened?"

"I injected you with dark matter with some blood of mine."

"But, why?" I can't help but keep comfortable around him. I don't know why I did

"I'm trying to create new Noah. As of now, the transformation is complete."  
>"Then what happens?"<p>

"Then, you are a Noah right now. We'll have the same powers, though there would be some additional on yours."

"Still, I don't get it. Why are-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Tyki placed a finger in my lips

"You're questions will be answered later."

I can't help but feel nervous about finding the truth.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**A/N: Ahh~! Finish. Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger. If there are any typos please forgive me! I didn't edit this. But maybe someday will! Oh~! Please check out my other DGM story if you are interested! I've got a math test tomorrow, Wish me luck! **

**Oh! One more thing! I still haven't decided the pairings yet. Review and tell what pairing you want. I kinda threw in a slight Tyllen in the start (I like the pairing! But I'm considering other pairings).**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sniff!) Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm gonna update a chapter as a sign of gratitude. I felt so energized today! First, school was canceled due to an oncoming typhoon! Because of that we were dismissed earlier than we expected! Due to my overly excite/hyper/happy mode. I was able to write this chapter down! Once again, Enjoy! :D**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

We continued down the hall. My head is a bit messed up, well, that's what I think. I know that if I were myself, I should have attacked Tyki now. But, I didn't, I didn't feel angry not like the past but more like, I was more comfortable. I feel so jumbled up and weak. Up right now, I still need something to hold to walk or at least feel a little less wobbly.

Sometimes, as we walk in this never-ending hall-way, I would see Tyki glancing me in the corner of his eyes, like he was studying me. I would just stare at him, and then he would smirk and turn away. Weird, right? Makes me feel a little uncomfortable. But, I just shrugged it off.

We came to a stop when we reached a red door; he opened it and led me inside. I gaped; there were hundreds of clothes in here, rows of high shelves filled with clothes and dresses were inside the room, it was like you are inside a Royal Wardrobe of a rich King! Tyki, having seen my reaction chuckled. He walked me to a black leather couch and walked to the clothes, I watch him as he walked down rows of clothes, and I watched him before he completely disappeared from the shelves. I wonder why we are here. While, he's gone, I tried to arrange my feelings. Everything was confusing! I mean, why I feel so comfortable around a Noah? Why am I so calm? If a normal person is in my place right now, he should be panicking right now! I mean, transforming to a Noah, waking up in God-knows-where? It's like I feel so comfortable around Tyki that other things that matter anymore. Speaking of which, ever since he left, I kinda felt a little anxious. Like, I just want to go with him anywhere he goes.

"ARGH!" I groaned as I laid the down the catch, everything so confusing! Also, what's taking Tyki so long? And-and why do I even care about that?

I sighed then closed my eyes. Trying to reminisce what happened last time. Maybe it could clear things up. Even a little

_**~Flashback~**_

"_How much… farther?" I panted as I tried to keep up with Lavi and Kanda. We are in Germany, climbing a mountain. Rumors said that on the top of the mountain, the abandoned building on top glows green during sunset. After all, what is the ONLY object that glows green?_

"_You're tired already, moyashi-kun?" Lavi grinned; I shot him a angry glare_

"_Unfortunately, yes. Go on, I'll catch up with you later." I said, Lavi chuckled_

"_You can do 200+ sit-up and push-up yet a simple mountain climb wears you off."  
>"May I remind you that, I spent running a mile or 2 just to fetch the briefcase YOU left at the inn?"<em>

_Lavi flushed in embarrassment "I said I'm sorry!"_

"_If you're that tired then…" I gasped when I felt someone carry me and sling me on their back like a potato sack "I'll just carry you so you can shut up." I realized who was carrying me, it was Kanda. I flushed "K-Kanda I can-"_

_Before I could finish Kanda cutted me off "If you're saying you can walk by yourself, then look at yourself and think if you can! We're not even half-way up the mountain! So quite whining and shut-up. You should be glad that I will carry you, Baka!"_

_I stared at his back, half-dazed. Is this really Kanda? If he is, I am in complete shock. That was probably the longest sentence her ever said._

_With that, I remained completely silent throughout the climb; I could hear Lavi's stifled giggles. And I just ignored them. I am completely flushed, both by shock and embarrassment._

_When we reached the top, the sun began to set. Kanda placed me down, not gently but harshly. I whined but he just replied his famous 'Che'. I am quite amazed, I found no clues or hints he was ever tired. _

_It was then I realized something, the house WAS glowing green. We quickly separated from each other trying to find the innocence. I went inside the house while Lavi and Kanda searched outside. The place was so messy! Rags and broken glass was scattered on the floor. I tried looking on the drawers but I didn't find any Innocence. Just then my left eye activated 'Akuma'_

"_BIG HAMMER! LITTLE HAMMER! GROW, GROW, GROW!" I flinched "Allen! Help us!" I quickly ran outside. Only to find Kanda and Lavi surrounded by purple butterflies and Akuma. The butterflies are purple, meaning Tyki is here. _

_I gasped when 2 Tease landed on my shoulders, 3 in my front. These things, I don't underestimate them. I bite feels like you are stabbed by a sword. Not to mention, these things are the one that destroyed my innocence._

"_Hey, there shounen." A voice said, I carefully turned around and saw Tyki. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

And that's what I only remember. The rest are hazy. My thoughts were distracted when I felt something shake me gently. I opened my eyes and saw Tyki leaning closely to me, just an inch closer before the tips of our noses touch. I flushed. He just smirked. His usual suit he was wearing was replaced by a white coat; it has no sleeves and was open. He is wearing no shirt so I could see his torso. He was also wearing black skinny jeans. His long wavy hair is tied back on a ponytail style. I've got to admit he looks _hot._

"Sorry if I took so long. Here" he tossed me some clothes "When you're finished changing, go in the door in front of this room. Then wait for me there." Tyki said before leaving the room.

I looked at the clothes, it was a simple black shirt with gray long sleeves and a tight pants. Thus, I changed my clothes. The clothes feel so comfortable. It was then; I realized a mirror in the corner of the room. I walked at it and looked at myself. I gasped, so it was true. I have transformed into a Noah! My skin had the cocoa tinged like the other Noahs; my hair was wavy and black. The pentacle mark in my left eye was gone. I had 7 black crosses in my forehead. What captured my attention were my eyes; it was gold. I just wish I could go back to my normal form. A feeling of awkwardness rose from my stomach so I quickly looked away and headed outside. I entered the door in front, and once again, my eyes widened and I gaped.

Two almost identical people stood in front of me. I recognize the man with a sleeveless coat on, was Tyki. The other one was why I was shocked; He looked a lot like Tyki. Then it clicked.

"Neah…?"

**(A/N) I think Im so gonna fail on our math test! It was so frickin hard! I got a major nosebleed! Anyway, a little thank you for those who reviewed. This happens when I get reviews. I get totally hyped up and inspired, I will write a new chapter! I really don't know when will next update this. Because, next week is our quarterly exams. So forgive me if I don't update quickly from now on, especially my other fics.**

**So, thank you for reading and make sure to drop a review! 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WEW…. Been a long time since I updated, huh. Actually, I was supposed to be studying but since studying is not IN my dictionary and the is laptop open. I grabbed the opportunity to update hehehe. **

**So enough of my rambling and here's the chapter: A little apology heres a longer chapter!**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"N-Neah?" The white haired boy asked, earning him a chuckle from the man.

"Yo!" Neah winked, with his three fingers gave a playful salute. Allen just stood there, gapping. The two males look alike, like twins. If it wasn't for the hairstyles and the clothes, he wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"H-How? I thought you were-" Allen mumbled, still on a shock. Tyki went forward and placed a arm around his neck.

"So… now you're wondering why Neah is here not inside you? The only answer for that is, we used some of your Uncle's power. Then here are the results."

~Allen's POV~

My heart sped up the moment Tyki placed his arms around me. Why does this keep happening?

"Understand? Now, I want you to go there and close your eyes." Tyki ordered as he gently pushed me towards the black leather couch. I can't protest because I still feel tired and it's like I have no energy to talk, so I have no choice but to comply.

As I sat on the sofa, Neah sat on my side. I looked at him curiously, he smiled slyly in return. Ok, that is so weird, usually, I will go angry whenever I face him, but now…. It's like all of it, the anger, disappeared.

I looked at Tyki who summoned a couple of Tease and made it land on both of my shoulder. I flinched, I desperately wanted to shoo both of it away, but decided not to, remembering the pain whenever it bites. Neah, using his hands gently pulled me down until I was lying down the couch. Tyki then covered my eyes with his hand

"Shounen, I want you to relax. This'll hurt a bit but you'll feel better later." Tyki whispered, I felt the Tease fly from my shoulders to my chest, the other to my forehead. I gulped, what Tyki is planning anyway? What's wi-

Then I felt it, the Tease's bite, it's not very painful not like in the past, its gentle still but it still hurts. My chest feels like it was burning. I hissed as the pain. I could feel someone softly running his hand in my hair. Maybe it was Neah?

The pain continued on for several minutes. The pain began to fade. As it fades, I heard a voice in my head.

"_Allen Walker, do you wish to get stronger?" _It said; the voice was deep so I think it was a male _"To end this useless war?"_

"_Yes I do. Who are you anyway?" _I thought back

"_I am the Noah inside Tyki, Joyd. Noah of to meet you Allen."_

"_What's happening to me?" _I asked, a little taken a back

"_I'll give you your powers." _Joyd replied, the moment he said that. I felt the sudden rush of power and adrenaline inside me; Coursing through my veins_._

"_Joyd, I'm sorry that I almost killed you." _I apologized

"_It's okay boy. Besides, I still lived right?" _Joyd gave a hearty laugh _"Now, boy. Open your eyes"_

I did what he said, I opened my eyes. I stopped a gasp that was almost escaped my lips. Everything was clear; defined. My eyes became sharper!

"How do you feel, Allen?" Neah asked as I sat up.

"My vision became sharper and clearer… I feel refreshed right now." I replied, looking at Tyki who had a red Tease fluttering in above his head.

"See this, shounen?" Tyki raised his hand and the Tease landed on his hand. "This is your own Tease."

"My… Own… Tease?" I muttered, My Own? I don't get him; He's the only one who controls Tease. I mean, every Noah has his own unique ability.

"Yep, Remember. I made you as a 15th Noah. Making someone a Noah, the Person or for example You, will have a similar power to me. Do you get it? Though, yours, there will be some additional." Tyki explained,

I decided to try it out; I tried to control the Tease with my mind

"_Tease, go to me and land on my head." _I thought, At once, the Tease did what I want it to do

"Cool!" I beamed, I ordered it to fly to my hand, and it did. As it rest at my hand, I examined it closely. Different-shaping Tyki's Tease to this.

This one, It has a larger wing-span and unlike Tyki's, It glows Crimson Red not Purple. But, the other features are exactly the same.

"Hey, you two. I'm going out for a while. I'll be back tonight." Neah stood up and stretched "'See ya! I'm gonna leave you two alone." With that, Neah summoned the Ark and left.

"So, Shounen. Want to name that one? Since it's yours." Tyki ruffled my hair. I pouted; I hate being treated like a child!

"It's wings… are like blood because of its color. How about Crimson?" I suggested, glancing to him then back to the Tease

"Then Crimson it is." Tyki muttered before picking me up bridle style. I flushed… again.

"Tyki! Put me down! I could walk myself!" I squeaked

"Nope, never happen" He stuck his tongue out. "Let's just go somewhere and have a little talk."

Okay! Okay! I'll confess! Ever since I saw him, I got a crush on him ever since! Ok? Now, you know! That's why I can't get mad at him sometimes, well, with the exception, at the times he tried to kill or hurt my friends. Now, that's out of my system. I feel a wee better.

We continued down the hallway, until we reached a garden. It's night time, the garden was wide, full of flowers especially roses, I could hear the crickets chirping, the full moon illuminated the surrounding together with the stars, giving everything a sliver-like glow; over-all, everything was beautiful.

"Wow…" I whispered, spell-bounded by the sight that greeted me. "The garden, is so beautiful…"

"I know, right?" Tyki gently placed me down "This is my favorite part of the mansion. Feel free to explore. I'll just go in and get some snacks." Tyki left me in the garden. I started to roam around the garden.

I was awe-struck by the flowers; there are a lot of flowers at the garden, making the whole place smell nice. From dandelions to sunflowers, I think almost all flowers are here.

I roamed around the garden, then there's one place that got my attention. There was a single path that the bushes made, I followed that path. In the end, there was a gazebo beside it was a two-seater swing, there was a terrace. I went there and gasped, the view was so mesmerizing! I didn't know we were in a top of a mountain! From here, I could see a village's lights! Right beside it was a lake that reflected the full moon's light. The breeze was cool and gentle. I like it here. I smiled, the view was so relaxing.

The moment I turned around, the place was full of fireflies! It's like I'm on a fairytale land!

I caught one with my hands, when I opened my hands, instead of a firefly; on its place was a single dandelion. I remember these things, me and Mana used to pick dandelions and blow them. Watching, as the seeds float around or sometimes be carried by the winds. Mana used to say that, if you wish on it, you're wish will come true. He used to call the seeds 'Wishing Feathers', if one blows by you, catch it, make a wish then blow it off again. You never know, maybe the 'wishing feather' carried another person's wish, so might as well put in your wish.

These flowers, for me are a little symbolic. I mean, they are like our dreams. Whatever you wish at the wishing feather, once you blow it away, it makes a journey like how we try to fulfill our dreams. The wind that carries it is the close person that lifts us up or supports us. When our journey is done, we will look at what we bore, like a wishing feather stopping on one place and there it grows to another flower. Making others see, that after its journey, it bore some fruits. I like this symbolism.

"I wish to live a peaceful life with everybody else." I whispered, before I blow all of the feathers, I pulled one feather out and planted it on an empty pot just next to the swing. With that I went to terrace and blew the remaining feathers while chanting: "The little seeds that the wind carries, Make my wish come true, give me this chance to be happy. Carry my wish to greater lands, let other people wish to you and carry their wishes and dreams. At the end of your journey, grant our wish, grow to another flower to make other people's wishes come true. Carry on our memories around the land."

That chant, me and Mana just a couple of nights before he died.

I smiled sadly at the memory. A memory I wanted to forget, yet, doesn't have the strength to let go.

I flinched when I felt a hand was place on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tyki.

"There you are. Enjoying the view?" He asked, I nodded

"This place is amazing." I said, he walked to the swing and motioned me to sit together with him. I went there and sat beside him.

"This is the middle ground I'm saying Allen. We're in nobody's side in this war, only ours. Our goal is stop this foolish war. To stop, another useless bloodshed. Neah and I planned this entire out from the very start."

I shrugged "Well, This is the side I like most."

"You're probably wondering, why you don't get mad at me, like you use to, am I right?" He looked at me

"Yeah, that was at the start." I looked up at the sky, staring at the stars "But, now, I think I know why."

I could feel that his still staring to me "And what's that reason?"

"Because, my reason is that we're on the same ground not the opposites like in the past. We're not enemies now, but Allies. Also another reason is…" I paused, should I say it to him? Maybe, I should, there is no guarantee that maybe the next day or next week I'll die, since, we are now both opposing each sides, There is no doubt that the 2 side s will attack us too. I decided to say it to him "I think I'm starting to like you. The only reason I get mad to you guys because you hurt my friends. But, now, I feel different. Because I think… I love you, now" I continued, deciding maybe now is the right time.

I looked at him, his eyes were wide with shock, after a second he smiled, and he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up and said "What a coincidence…" he chuckled "I feel the same way too…" With that he kissed me, right on my lips. I was shocked at first but let it slide, closed my eyes and kissed him back. What seem to be a couple minutes seem like a second during the kiss.

When we parted, I was blushing like there's no tomorrow! He just laughed, and ordered some of his Tease to get the food placed on the gazebo and offered me some Mitarashi Dangos. Of course, I can't resist and ate some.

With that we ate under the stars. I leaned to Tyki until my head was on my arm. He chuckled and placed a quite kiss at my forehead. **(A/N: Please read the things below. I know some people tends to skip Author's notes but this is important. )**

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**I am so sorry for the delay! .**

**Also, I have decided to make this a Poker Pair (Tyllen). Sorry for those who wants Yullen. But Who knows? I might change my mind ;-)**

**I placed a poll on my profile on what Fic should I focus more. I you want me to update as fast as I can here. Then vote this story!**

**Please Review :)**


End file.
